


Sam is done with this shit

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Sam is a Little Shit, cas is just cas, dean is pissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Sam is done with Cas and Dean not being together.





	Sam is done with this shit

Muffled talking and low murmurs were pouring out of Deans’ room. Whoever he had in there was having a good time based on the giggling and shushing that came from the other side of his door.

Sam walked down the hallway, pointedly avoiding Deans room. That is, until he noticed the door was open.

Castiel and Dean were sitting at the foot of his bed with a laptop resting on their thighs.

“Uh, hey guys. What’s uh–whatcha doin’?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Sam, there’s a cat talking to a crow in this video. It’s quite entertaining,” Castiel smiled. “Dean, look! It came back. Now it’s squawking at the cat again.”

“You think that’s funny, wait til you see something called the ‘black mask’ challenge. It’s where these dumbass kids put–”

“Dean, can I talk you for a sec?” Sam asked. Dean didn’t miss the annoyed tone in his voice.

“Here,” Dean took the laptop and loaded up a Youtube video. “Watch this. I’ll be right back.” He handed it to Castiel and walked out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

“What’s up?”

“Seriously, Dean?” Sam scoffed.

“What? It’s just a few videos. It’s not even porn!” Dean huffed.

“No, Dean. When—” he sighed, “when are you going to break down and just tell Cas how you feel?” Sam whispered.

“Wh-What?” Dean gaped. “Sam, I don’t know what the hell you’re talking ab–”

“Bullshit, Dean. Today, it’s watching videos together. Last week you bought the guy a new trench coat. And before that, you let him drive the Impala. You don’t even let me drive it unless you’re unconscious!” Sam sighed and looked at his brother. “I’m serious, man. You gotta just come clean. The tension is literally making me so stressed my hair is falling out.”

The whole time Dean was staring at his brother with his arms crossed. He shook his head and looked down at his boots. “Sam. You’re my brother, an’ I love you, but you’re crazy. There’s nothin’ going on with me and Cas.”

Castiel’s laughter flowed through the halls. “Dean. Dean! This man put the mask over his entire body and can’t get it off.”

“Gotta go,” Dean smiled and dashed into his room.

“Fuck this,” Sam growled.

**~~~~~TWO DAYS LATER~~~~~**

“I got it, Cas,” Sam smiled as he picked up the duffel bag. “I’m headed to the car anyway.”

“Thank you, Sam,” Castiel grinned.

“Alright, everyone loaded up? Good, let’s git goin’,” Dean huffed.

Dean climbed in the car and started it up. Sam opened the back door and slid in next to Castiel.

Looking over his shoulder, Dean raised an eyebrow. “Sammy, what’re you doing?”

“I thought I’d keep Cas company. I mean, he always has to sit back here alone. Doesn’t really seem fair,” Sam smiled. He looked over to the angel. “That ok, Cas?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, I’d like that, Sam. You’re very thoughtful.”

“Anything for you, man,” Sam grinned while looking at Dean in the rear view mirror.

Dean took a deep breath and ground his teeth together. He pressed down hard on the gas and headed down the road.

A few hours, and a few dead ghouls later, they found themselves in a nicer than usual hotel. Sam found it on the map and suggested they stay somewhere nice for a change.

“This is going to be awesome,” Dean smiled as he dropped his bag on the floor. “Sammy, when’s the last time we stayed in something this nice?”

“Been a while,” Sam replied. “Hey, Cas, you wanna take the first shower? You got–” he reached over and ran his hand through Cas’ matted hair, “ghoul teeth on your head.” He grimaced and flicked an incisor into the trash can.

“I would appreciate that, Sam. Thank you.” Castiel began shrugging out of his coat.

“Lemmie help ya, Cas,” Sam offered. He put his hands on Cas’ shoulders and peeled the coat away.

Cas nodded a thanks and walked into the bathroom.

“What’re you doing?” Dean scowled.

“What?” Sam asked innocently.

“Sittin’ in back with Cas, offering him the shower when you KNOW the guy uses all the hot water, and takin’ off his damn coat for him? Kinda seems like–”

Sam raised his eyebrow. “Seems like what, Dean?”

“Nothin’. Forget it. I’m goin’ to bed.” Dean threw his coat on the back of a chair and flopped down in bed. He rolled over and faced the wall with a huff.

**~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~**

Dean marched down the hall towards the sound of what he described as “God awful racket”. He walked into the War Room to see his brother and his best friend dancing.

“One two three, one two three, one two three, and spin,” Sam chanted. “Good! You’re really good at this. You sure you’ve never danced before?”

“I’ve never had the occasion,” Castiel answered with a furrowed brow. “It’s hard to concentrate, but the beat of the music helps.”

“Yeah, kinda hard to concentrate here, too,” Sam huffed and smiled. He glanced up. “Oh, hey Dean. I’m teaching Cas how to–”

“Kitchen. **NOW**.” Dean barked.

Sam let go of Cas’ hand and grinned. “Be right back, ok? You keep practicing.”

Sam met a very angry Dean in the kitchen a minute later.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Dean hissed.

“I told you, I’m teaching–”

“Yeah, yeah. Dancing. I get it. But why?”

“I dunno, man. We’ve just been getting along really well lately. Thought I’d teach him some human stuff. Tomorrow I though we’d take him to the farmers market or–”

“STOP!” Dean yelled. “Just—stop it. Alright? It’s like—Sammy, seriously, it’s like you’re flirting with the guy!” Dean waved his arm towards the War Room. “He’s our best friend and you’re puttin’ the moves on him!”

“You jealous?” Sam said cockily.

Dean balked. “Wh-what? Jeal–jealous? Of what? You ‘n Cas? Please. Like he’d ever–he wouldn’t–”

“Wouldn’t what, Dean? Go for a guy like me?” Sam stepped forward.

“No! You’re not—I dunno—bi? Are you bi?” Dean whispered.

“No, idiot. I’m not. But you are.”

Dean’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open. “I’m not—what? No. I’m not. Not bi. I like chicks. Boobs ‘n stuff. That’s—that’s what I like.”

“Dean for the love of God, I’ve known since you were fifteen,” Sam shouted. “And if you don’t go out there and make a move on Cas, I’m— I’m gonna go kiss him.”

“You. Wouldn’t.” Dean growled.

Sam turned and walked out of the kitchen towards the War room.

“Alright, Cas. I’m back. Wanna pick up where we left off?”

Castiel nodded and held up his hand to meet Sams’.

“Actually, this time, I’d like to lead if that’s alright,” Sam suggested. “You just gotta put your hand here,” he moved the angels hand to his hip, “and stand real close, k? This is called a ‘slow dance’.”

Dean entered the room and saw red. Sam was inches away from Castiels face, smiling wide and telling him how well he was doing.

“Now I don’t know if you know this or not, but sometimes when people slow dance, the leader, me, will dip the other person. Like this,” Sam pressed Cas’ back with his hand and bent the angel backwards. He slowly pulled the angel back up. They were so close that if one of them moved even slightly, their lips would brush together.

“Like that?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, Cas,” Sam brushed hair away from Cas’ face, “just like that.”

“Alright, ENOUGH!” Dean yelled. “Sammy, get the hell out of here!” Dean charged ahead and pushed his brother out of the way. He gripped Cas’ trench coat and looked him in the eyes.

“Dean, would you like me to teach you how to dance now?” Castiel asked.

“N-no, Cas. I want–I-” Dean sighed. He pulled the angel in tight, their bodies flush against each other. “Cas, I’m gonna kiss you now, k?”

Castiel nodded. Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to the angels. He ran his hand up Cas’ neck and held him there, working his mouth over chapped lips.

When they pulled away, Dean licked his lips and smiled.

“Is that part of dancing?” Castiel asked.

“It’s only allowed when you dance with me,” Dean beamed.

“I’d like to dance with you more often, Dean.”

“Yeah. Yeah, Cas, I’d like that, too.”

Sam stood in the doorway with a giant smile on his face. Shaking his head, he turned around and walked down the hall.

“‘Bout damn time.”


End file.
